Cinderella
by LaynaPanda
Summary: Lucy's life is hell. Her father re-marrying to an ugly lady who treats her like an maid along with her two step-sisters, Lucy's life was like Cinderella's. But once she meets the Pink-Prince, will her ending be the same as the Fairy Tale? REMADE AND EDITED.
1. Meeting Him

**Hello Everyone! I decided that I should re-write **_**Cinderella. **_

**Why you might ask? Just for the hell of it. So enjoy my new version. ;)**

**Disclaimer of Fairy tail AND the Fairy tale.**

* * *

_Everybody knows the story, Cinderella, don't they? I always thought it was some fairy tale__ like the other ones; Snow White, Sleeping Beauty, and much more. Like how I thought Wizards are fake. I just didn't think you can take out a magic wand and wave it around and magic appears. I just didn't believe it all that till my sixth birthday.__M__y __mama__ told me she was a celestial mage. _

_I __just __stared at h__er__ in disbelief.__ There was no such thing as wizards, right?_

_"Mama, There's no such thing as a mage!" I told her.__She__ just__ laughed and shook her head__ at me, like _I _was the crazy one.__ "Anything is possible if you only believe, Lucy-dear." She __would __pat my head just so gently. _

_I looked up at her__, thinking would _I _become a wizard too? Would I be one like her? And so I asked, __"Will I become a mage too?" She__ just__ nodded smiling. "Yes, My dear." She replied, voice like silk._

_"Like in Cinderella?__When Cinderella got transformed into the beautiful princess and met her true love__,__ it is possible that will happen to you." She pointed at me and smiled__. I was real happy to hear that and I gave her a big grin, pouncing into her arms.__ "I love you Mama!" I __would __s__ay__ and she would reply with an, "I love you too, Lucy-chan." _

_Then a few days later she died__ due to this sickness she's gotten. __My father remarried this ugly woman__ w__ith two daughters of her own. They were both so ugly like__ her_ _b__ut, what mama told me__ was__ never __to __judge a person by their looks. _

_She wasn't just ugly; she was mean and lazy too! She would make me do everything for her and it killed me inside every day. __My father was always away so he never knew what was really happening to me. She made me cook and clean and all their dirty work._

_Is this the Fairy Tale you were talking about Mama__?_

* * *

"Lucy, get down here! I need you!" Her stepmother, Starla, shouted. Again, lying on the couch while pressing on the buttons on the remote, she called Lucy to do stuff for her. Soon, Lucy's voice echoed from upstairs, "Alright!" She of course had to work for her step-mother which she didn't like at all but she was her step-mother, she had to.

Lucy stood in front of the woman, dressed in an apron and in jeans and a shirt, looking pretty casual. She huffed and put her hands on her hips, staring at the ugly woman. "Yes, _mother_?"

"Lucy, I need you to go pick up my dresses for at the cleaners." She said while popping a grape into her mouth, not even looking at Lucy but focusing her attention on the television screen.

Lucy tried not talking back to the lady, sighing she nodded. "Okay, I'll be off" She turned around to leave but Starla's voice interrupted her leave. "Also, cook dinner for your lovely sisters and I."

"Yes, ma'am." And with that she walked out the door.

Lucy went out after taking her apron off, not wanting people to think she was some house keeper or maid. She walked along the pathway to the town, on her way to the cleaners as she jumped up and down, humming some unknown tune. Her keys jingled by her side and her wipe attached by her belt. She, of course was practicing her stellar magic.

Ever since her mother had passed away, she held the keys and used them. Practicing secretly while she was alone. She was a powerful mage and she could beat her stupid family but, she couldn't do that. Her father re-married for a reason and she wouldn't want to break his heart.

Lucy walked in the cleaners, sighing as she saw the old man sitting by the desk. She greeted him and asked for the dresses, letting him go to the back to find them.

While she was waiting a strange boy – to her – walked in while Lucy was waiting. He wore a scale white scarf and he had pink hair. Damn, he could rock pink hair.

Lucy stared at his hair and looked at him top from bottom. He looked decent, and cute.

Not noticing she was staring, de looked at her and grinned. "Hey, what's up?" he asked startling the blonde. She looked away and blushed embarrassed that she was caught staring at him.

"P – Picking up clothes . . . What about you?" Lucy asked him, a bit interested. "Me? Well my father owns this place so I'm here to check up on things." He smiled making Lucy smiled back. He seems very nice.

Soon, the man came back, hanging Lucy's dresses on the rack as he started to sum the cost up. "Here are your clothes, Ma'am." He looked up to see the pink-haired male, an instant smile coming on his face. Lucy never saw this man smile before, he must be important.

"Oh, Mr. Natsu! Hello, what can I do for you?" He's talking formally to him too even though he was much younger, who was this guy? "Good morning." The guy replied laughing, grinning at the tiny old man.

Lucy didn't want to keep Starla waiting, she excused herself. "Thank you, but now I have to go." Lucy said about to pick up the clothes but another pair of hands grabbed them. "I'll help you and I'll pay for you this later." The pink-haired male flashed the man a look making him nods while he exited the place making Lucy shout, "Wait!" and run after him.

Lucy tried catching up to him, the guy walking even faster. "Wait, I can take those by myself! Wait!"

"Catch me then!"

"Wait – What?" Lucy realized that he started to run and laugh, making Lucy's eyes widen. She started to run after him, laughing with him. She hasn't acted or laughed like this since she was 6 years old. She felt alive.

Lucy finally caught up to him and they started walking and talking, the two acting as if they were friends for years. When they were coming closer to Lucy's house, Natsu decided to act. "So, what's your name?"

"My name?"

"Yeah, there isn't anybody else here, not unless you count the bugs and animals." Lucy giggled as he flashed a goofy grin, looking at him with a smile. "My name is –", "There you are! I was getting worried!" Starla shouted cutting her off. The two looked towards the woman by the small house, Lucy's face instantly dropped.

"Mother . . ." Lucy muttered, a hint of disgust coating her words. Natsu noticed and gave Lucy a glance, looking back at the woman.

"Who is this fine young man? Hello," Starla smiled making Natsu smile nervously. "Hello, I help your daughter with these." He showed Starla the dresses he was helping, handing it back to Lucy who held her hands out. "Thanks." Lucy muttered before she walked inside the house, leaving Natsu alone with Starla.

"Thank you, now have a nice day. Goodbye." Starla smiled at Natsu and went inside leaving him all alone. Natsu sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, looking up at the sky.

"Damn... So close on finding out her name..."

* * *

**There are some similar parts like the old one since I just got it and added to it! X'D**

**So yeah, I'll post the new chapter as soon as I edit it and add on to it. Hope you guys enjoyed my new version of **_**Cinderella. **_

**Thanks for reading, please review!**


	2. Invitation?

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"Thank you, now have a nice day. Goodbye." Starla smiled at Natsu and went inside leaving him all alone. Natsu sighed and ran a frustrated hand through his hair, looking up at the sky._

_"Damn... So close on finding out her name..."_

* * *

As soon as Lucy entered the house and put the dresses down on Starla's bed, she came rushing in. "Lucy, what were you doing out so late? And with a boy! A handsome boy indeed." Starla scolded her as she smiled just a bit, remembering Natsu's handsome face.

Lucy rolled her eyes as she tried hiding the disgust, looking at her step-mother. "I'm sorry, _mother_. I ran into him when I was in the cleaners and he offered to help me with the dresses." She said calmly, smiling just a bit. God – help her.

"Well, make sure that doesn't happen again."

"Yes, Mother." Lucy sighed turning around to go up to her room, already so tired. She just wanted to lie in bed and think about that mysterious handsome pink-haired male she saw just a couple minutes ago. What was his name again?

"Wait, Lucy! I have a job for you," Starla called out making Lucy stop and turn around to face the woman. "Yes, Mother?"

"Your sisters and I are hungry. Why don't you go and make some dinner for us?" She said, not really a question but a command. Lucy didn't say anything but nod, making her way to the kitchen. Guess daydreaming will come later.

Lucy put on her apron and started working on dinner, cursing her step-mother in her mind. _Why does this happen to me? _Thought Lucy who prepared the food, gathering ingredients and utensils, sighing now and then.

She didn't do anything bad, she never had. But why did Karma come and slap her across the face?

Lucy started to wash and peel onions by the sink, humming some unknown tune till she looked up to look out the window, squealing as she saw a pair of charcoal eyes staring right back. "Hey, blondie! Open this window, will you?" Natsu knocked on the window acting as if he owned the place. Lucy screamed once again and dropped the onions in the sink, stepping back to fall on her ass. Natsu's eyes widen as he hid behind the bushes.

"Lucy! What happened?" Starla shouted running into the room acting like she cared. "I – I just slipped on something, don't worry about it." Lucy mumbled as she picked herself off the floor, dusting her clothes off. Starla nodded as she looked around then back at Lucy, boredom crossing her features. "Alright. Hurry up with that food!" She snapped and left the kitchen.

Lucy checked to see if she was listening or nearby, sighing when she heard her upstairs she went to go open the window. Was that who she thought it was? "Hello?" She looked around the area, trying to see if she was going crazy or some person was just here. "Huh? Wasn't pinky just here?" Lucy asked herself, jumping just a bit when the same pink-haired male shot up from the bush, looking a bit annoyed. "My name is not Pinky!"

"H – How – what are you doing here?" Lucy asked, her heart thumping loudly in her chest while her eyes widen in fear. This guy could make an entrance. "Oh, I don't know. I just wanted to stop by, problem?" Natsu opened the door wider as he heaved himself up, stepping inside the place.

Lucy's jaw dropped as some unknown stranger just hopped inside her home through the window, acting so nonchalant about it.

"Nice place you got here," He commented while looking around, finding a chair he sat down on it. He kept looking around, taking in every detail.

"What are you doing here? Get out before my step-mother sees you!" Lucy whispered-shouted, going closer to him to grab his arm. But he didn't budge; he just stared at him, his thick eyebrow raised. "Step-mother, huh? No wonder she treats you badly." He said, grabbing her wrists as she kept tugging on his arm and clothes. "What does that have to do with you? Get out of here before I get in trouble!"

"Fine, fine. But let me give you this first." He said while digging through his pockets making Lucy look at him curiously. He came back to give her some letter? Or maybe he got her mail for her?

"What is it?" Lucy asked looking at the beautiful envelope that came out of his pocket. He looked at her and grinned, handing it to her. "Invitation! You better come!" He shouted before he got up and climbed through the window. He flashed her one more glance before jumping out, disappearing before Lucy had time to ask questions.

Lucy quickly ran to the window, shouting, "Wait!" but he was gone. "What a strange boy." Lucy said as she examined the envelope in her hands. What was this anyways?

When Lucy was about to open it, she heard her sisters running down the stairs, screaming her name. "Lucy! Where is that food? I'm hungry!" Her step sister, Lily, ran into the room looking a bit angered.

Lucy quickly hid the envelope behind her back, hoping they don't see. "Oh, Sorry. I kind of got distracted." Lucy laughed nervously, trying to act casual.

If they saw, they'll take it and read it for themselves.

"What's that you're hiding behind your back?" Lyra, her other step-sister asked as she pointed at the letter Lucy hid behind her back. Lucy gasped when Lily snatched it out of her hands, making Lucy scream and shout telling her to give it back but she just shoved her away, ripping the envelope open.

"What does it say?"

"Pipe down, stupid. I'm about to read it,"

"Sorry . . ."

"_Come join us for a ball at the Dragneel Kingdom tomorrow night at 7:00PM. Prince Natsu is looking for a bride and he will be searching all around the place. Wear your prettiest jewelry and best dresses, it's time to party. Signed the Dragneel's_ – oh my god!" Lyra's eyes got wide as she finished reading the letter, Lily's eyes also widened while Lucy was also surprised. That pinky gave her a _royal_ letter?

Lyra started bouncing for glee, jumping up and down while squealing like a little girl. "Mother! We're invited to a ball!" Lyra shouted as her mother had came down after hearing all the commotion. "A ball?" She echoed, taking the letter from her hands. She read it and looked at her daughter, "Where did you get this?" She asked. "Lucy had it! She was trying to go by herself!"

"What? No! I was about to give it to you when-", "Enough! Lucy, for lying, you won't be able to go to the ball."

"What? No Step-mother! Please I won't ask for anything else and I will whatever you like! Please let me go!"

"I'll think about it . . . Now where is our food?" She asked, snapping at Lucy making her cringe just a slight bit. "Yeah! We're hungry!" Lily also snapped at her, planting her hands on her hips. "I bet she ate it all by herself, like a pig she is." Lyra snickered to herself making Lucy glare at her.

"C – Can we order tonight?" Lucy asked shaking in anger, ready to grab the nearby object and throw it at them. She was _so_ done with these trolls.

"Alright, since your food isn't that good, we'll order!" Starla said making the two step-sisters cheer happily. Lucy just glared at her when her step-mother turned away. "I'm going upstairs!" Lucy threw her apron on the floor and ran upstairs, tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

She slammed her bedroom door and plopped herself on her bed, and bawling her eyes out.

"Why is my life like this?" Lucy cried herself, whimpering while crying into her pillow.

* * *

"Natsu! Where were you? I was so worried!" Grandine asked her precious son, running up to the pink Prince who just waved his mother off, walking past them. "Don't worry about it, I just left to go get some fresh air," He lied, waving them off.

"Don't go alone, Natsu. Next time ask one of the guards to go with you." Igneel said while he watched his son walk past them towards the stairs. "I don't need guards, they're just annoying," Natsu sighed, while he stepped onto the first stair, looking at his parents.

"You could get kidnapped or hurt,"

"I'm fine by myself! I'm a fucking dragon slayer, they should be afraid that _I _might hurt them!" He snapped as he stomped up the stairs, hearing a_, "Watch your language!"_ from his mother. He didn't get why his parents were so over-protective. He always had been alone, ever since the age 17 since he sneaked out till the age 22, he's been okay.

"I'll be in my room, don't bother me," He warned from above, slamming his door shut. His parents were so annoying sometimes.

Natsu sighed and went on over to his bed, lying down on his king-sized bed. He looked up at the ceiling, the silence lingering in the air.

He didn't know what to do, what to say. That girl he saw today, she was special. Real special. He liked her and he didn't know how in the world that happened but it just did. Sometime about her just drew him onto her, wanting to know more about her and be by her side. Like Lisanna or maybe somebody like Erza. But those girls were like sisters to him, Lucy was like a girlfriend. Possibly.

If she comes to the ball, he'll make her his bride. Only if she comes, he sort of doubts that she'll be able to make it with her step-mother who treats her like trash.

"Don't you worry blondie, I'll save you from them."


	3. You're not leaving me

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_If she comes to the ball, he'll make her his bride. Only if she comes, he sort of doubts that she'll be able to make it with her step-mother who treats her like trash._

_"Don't you worry blondie; I'll save you from them."_

* * *

-LUCY'S P.O.V-

That dumb witch is so going to get it! I hate her, I hate her stupid daughter's also, and I hate everything about them. I could care less what happens to them, maybe I could take them into the woods and 'accidently' disappear? Maybe they'll get eaten by wolves or better yet, starve to death! I never hated anything more than I ever did with those trolls.

I just want to run away but I have no relatives, no place to live, and I lived in a freaking cottage in the woods so when my father comes, he doesn't see me like this. She only dresses me up and makes me stop working when she hears my father is coming back and he hasn't been back for almost 2 months now. I disliked my father for marrying someone like _her_. He could have married someone who's nice and doesn't have any children; I work my ass off for them 24/7 and I'm sick and tired of it.

If she doesn't let me go to the ball I'm going to really go up to her and give her a good slap in the face. Can't she let me do something for I want for a change? I want her to give me freedom and her to get her fat ass out of my land!

I also want to see that pink haired boy again too. I don't even know his name so; I'll just call him pinky for now. I think it started with an N since that man at the cleaners called him Mr. something . . .

Anyways, what's with the invitation? Isn't the royal servant's suppose to send that out, or is he a servant for the Dragneel's? I kept wondering that the whole day while I cooked and cleaned, served and washed. He didn't look like a servant, his clothes looked decent and he looked clean. Who was this guy?

I wanted to know more about him; maybe he can take me away from this horrible place.

I fell asleep crying last night and I thought about what to do so I can go to that ball tonight. Maybe I could ask Step-mother to let me go after I finish everything she tells me to do before she does.

I woke up that morning early so I came clean the dishes, mop the floors, dust the house, do the laundry, and make breakfast. Better hurry and do the chores before they wake up.

I hope my stupid _mother_ will appreciate this so I can go to that ball tonight. When I heard the three coming down the stairs, I put on a fake-smile and wished myself the best of lucks. Hopefully, she'll agree.

"Good morning, Mother and sisters." The three just ignored me,_ mother_ shooing me off. The two sat down in front of the breakfast I made, three of them looking at the food hungrily.

"Mother, sisters, I made breakfast and did all the chores for today. May I go to the ball tonight?"

"Did you mop the floors?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Clean the dishes?"

"Yes, Mother."

"Do the laundry? Dust the house?" She asked me, while chewing on some eggs, her mouth full and spitting chunks of food hitting my face. I whipped them of pretending that didn't happen and put my biggest smile on my face, a bit annoyed. "Yes, mother."

"Alright. I'll think about it." She agreed. I mentally cheered as I was _so_ glad to hear that from her. But the two idiots just _had_ to say something. "What? Let her stay, like she'll have a chance with the prince, she's so ugly and fat he'll barf and tell the guards to kick her out." Lyra snorted making Lily laugh like an idiot while slamming her palm on the table.

I clenched my fists and glared at her. Look at yourself you ugly troll! I'm sure the prince will do that to _them _not to _me_. I hope he kicks them out or even better, send them to prison!

Lily laughed and milk snorted out her nose. I stared at her in disgust.

"What are you doing standing there, you useless pig! Get some tissues!" The troll shouted at me as she watched her daughter snort milk out of her nose. I nodded and quickly left to get some tissue paper for the idiot.

I handed Lily the tissues and she cleaned her ugly face up, not even thanking me for the tissue. "Lucy, did you get the dresses for my beautiful daughters?"

I tried not to laugh; beautiful? That's hilarious! "Yes, mother. They are in their rooms." I smiled and she nodded satisfied.

The whole day I worked and worked and worked. When it was around 5, I went outside to get some fresh air. I told the troll I was going for a walk, luckily she believed it. But then she told me to pick something up for her like some food so I had to go all the way downtown.

At least I'll be away from those trolls for a while.

I bought all the things she asked me to buy, gathering the three bags I had I held them while walking towards my home, dodging people as they rushed around. I was walking home when someone tapped me on my shoulder. I turned around to find Pinky once again.

"Hey," He grinned, his voice coming out barely a whisper. It was pinky! Oh how glad I am too see this guy.

"Pinky!" I smiled. I could help but feel so safe and happy around this guy. "My names not pinky!" He whined stomping his foot on the ground like a child.

I laughed. "What is it then?" I asked, tilting my head to the side. He looked at me and his grin returned to his handsome face. "It's N –", "Young man, get back here before I get mad!" A beautiful woman shouted, somewhat far from where we were standing. She had long beautiful blue hair, from what I could see from here. She wore some kind of pale dress, she looked absolutely gorgeous.

Pinky laughed and looked back at me, ignoring her. I think she was his mother. "Are you coming to the ball tonight?" He asked me, making me remember about that. I hope so. "I really don't know . . . My stupid step-mother might let me go." I sighed while shrugging, hanging my head. I glanced up at him and he had a small frown on his face.

"Hope you can make it." He then smiled at me. I felt a blush coming up to my face.

"Come back right now, mister!" The same women shouted making Pinky chuckled and shouted back, "Alright!"

He looked back at me and gave me another grin. "See you, blondie." He left running towards her. I saw her smack him against the head shouting something while he laughed carelessly. I giggled and started to walk away, thinking if I did go, what should I wear.

Now, I really wanted to go to the ball. But, why is he going? Isn't it only for girls since the prince is looking for a bride? Or maybe he's a servant like I thought. But, he didn't look like one. Who is that pink haired boy?

I put everything away and my sisters called me. I dragged myself upstairs, whining to nobody in particular.

"Lucy, help me with my dress!" Lyra whined at me, shoving me her dress into my arms. Soon, Lily came to me, shoving her brush and pins in my arm. "Lucy! Help me with my hair!"

I helped the two of them with their clothes and hair, trying my best to do what pleased them. When it was around 6:30 everybody was finished and I was sitting on the chair, panting. "Mother, can I go to the ball?" I asked, hoping she will say yes. It doesn't take that long for me to get ready so I still had time.

"No, you're staying home cleaning this place up!" She said trying to fix her face with makeup. My face dropped, I stared at her with wide eyes. "B – But –" I tried speaking, feeling as if my heart just broke. "You really thought we would let you go to the ball?" Lyra smirked, looking at me through that thick mascara. "You're made to be in the kitchen, Lucy!"

The three left me alone, making me sob in my room by myself. Of course this would happen, I should have guessed. "Mama, Is this how my life will go on?" I cried to my Mama in heaven, looking up at the sky with tears prickling down my face.

I cried some more and more, somewhat feeling like hours. "That stupid story, _Cinderella_ is all crap! It's fake!" I yelled to nobody, my voice echoing through the whole house. I sobbed some more, feeling helpless.

But then when I realized I had celestial keys, I stood up gasping. I reached for them picking out one of my golden keys. I put it in the air, starting to chant words till I shouted, "Gate of the virgin, Virgo!" I summoned one of my best spirits, Virgo. She had purple hair, a good figure and body, but she was real perverted and weird. She was a maid, but I treated her like a friend.

"You called for me princess?" she asked me, bowing respectfully. "Virgo! Can you get me all dressed up for the ball?" I asked her, hoping maybe she could get some things from the spirit world. She nodded and went back to the spirit world, making me jump in glee.

She came back few minutes later with a long pink sparkling dress with white high heels, making my eyes widen in shock. It was beautiful; I wonder where she's gotten that.

"Here you go Princess." She said as she started stripping me, making me squeal in embarrassment.

This spirit always had a habit of stripping me naked to dress me up.

When she finished, I looked at her with thankful eyes. "Thank you so much Virgo!" I said, feeling as if I was going to cry. She made me feel so happy. "Let's do your make-up, princess." She sat me down on a chair, smiling at me slightly when I thanked her.

I summoned Cancer came out and did my hair into a bun with bangs falling down on my sides, the same hairstyle my mama always used to wear.

I had the split image of her.

Virgo finished my makeup and when I looked into the mirror, I couldn't recognize myself. I haven't worn make-up or looked this beautiful for almost years now, I was so happy. "Thank you so much, Virgo! Cancer!" I hugged them, tears threatening to fall. "You're welcome, princess. Now into the carriage and be careful. This dress and everything else will disappear when in midnight," Virgo smiled, warning me about everything. It was just like Cinderella!

Before I knew it I was off. I was in front of the kingdom in a flash, sitting in a beautiful carriage. There was music and lights everywhere, woman from all over Fiore coming in to see the Prince.

I was excited.

I walked inside the kingdom looking around the place in awe. I haven't been or seen such beauty like this in a while, it was all so beautiful.

Once I entered, I felt everybody stared at me and I blushed.

I hope those three trolls won't recognize me.

* * *

-NATSU'S P.O.V-

It was past 7 and I searched everywhere for Blondie! She wasn't here and I sulked. I don't know why, but I just wanted to dance with her, spend some time with her. It most of been her step-mother who said she couldn't come. She must be at home, crying in her room. I was thinking about going to her house and brining her here myself but then I heard whispers and everybody was looking at the main entrance.

I got curious so I went to look for myself. When I looked what everyone was so excited about I saw Blondie. I felt happiness bubble inside me. She was in the prettiest dress and she just looked so stunning.

"Blondie!" I shouted, running up to her with a huge grin on my face. I stood in front of her, having some idiotic grin on my face. She smiled widely, Pinky!" She laughed.

Her laugh was so cute.

"I'm so glad you came!" I said, being totally honest. She just smiled sweetly, tilting her head to the side in a cute manner. "What are you doing here?" She asked me making he stare at her in surprise. She doesn't know? Or maybe was she teasing? I started to laugh, but when I realized she wasn't, I knew she was serious. "Wait, you seriously don't know who I am?"

"Not really,"

"I'm Natsu Dragneel," Her eyes got so wide I think I could have used her eyes as tables. "N – Natsu Dragneel?" I just nodded, pointing at myself proudly. "So . . . You're the prince?" She asked, surprise coating her words. I nodded once again and she mouthed the words, _wow_ then turned away. Why was she surprised?

"Well, now you know. Care to dance?" I asked her extending my hand out while bowing a bit. I glanced up at her to see her blushing. She reached her hand out and grabbed mine. I grinned and pulled her close to my body and her face was now red.

How cute.

We dance a couple of songs, swaying back and forth with the music. I could feel everyone's eyes on us but I couldn't care less. I was dancing with my dream girl. After about the 5th song, we stopped to take a break. We went to the snack table to drink some things.

When I was about to ask her name we got interrupted. _Again. _Why can't I get her name without any interruptions?

"What are you doing here?" This girl screamed at Blondie. I just wanted to scream back at her but when I noticed the horrified look on Blondie's face, I decided to keep shut. She gulped staring at the women.

"Um, is there a reason she can't be here?" I asked stepping a bit in front of Blondie to cover her with my body. "P – Prince Natsu!" She blushed staring at me.

Disgusting.

"Well?" I asked her. "S – She's our maid! Maids aren't supposed to be at balls!" She said making me raise a brow. Maid? So Blondie was a maid? I don't think so; this girl was lying to me. "What? She's no maid." I told her, trying to believe she wasn't.

"Yes she is! She works for us!" Another one came beside her; they both equally didn't look so attractive. I'm guessing they were sisters. "Stop It Natsu. I'll just leave." Blondie told me tugging on my scarf. She was walking towards those two girls and I saw the sadness and the looks of disgust in her face.

Before I knew it, I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. I held her close and whispered into her ear, "You're not leaving me just yet, Blondie."


	4. You're mine now

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_Before I knew it, I quickly grabbed her wrist and pulled her towards me. I held her close and whispered into her ear, "You're not leaving me just yet, Blondie."_

* * *

Lucy froze, the woman gasped, Natsu repeated _stupid me_ inside his head while the whole place became silent. "You're staying here and nobody can take you away from me." Natsu whispered down Lucy's neck making her shiver. She saw her stepsisters and stepmother staring at her in disbelief. "Lucy, Come here right now!" Starla demanded making Natsu's arms around her tighten. "So, your name is Lucy."

"Y – Yes,"

"What a pretty name." Lucy blushed harder and stared at him in shock, wondering why in the world was he doing this.

"Natsu, what is wrong?" Grandine and Igneel rushed over from the crowd with Wendy in behind after hearing the screaming and circle around them.

"Mother, Father." Natsu looked at them, turning towards them with Lucy by his side. "Natsu, what are you doing to this girl? Let her go!" Grandine exclaimed after seeing the horrified look on Lucy's face along with the ladies behind. "Mother, Father. I have fallen in love with this girl." Natsu said pointing at Lucy.

Lucy blinked and her jaw dropped, she was surprised. The whole place started to whisper to one another, others staring in disbelief while some fainted. Starla has fainted and Lucy's stepsisters both were in shock.

"What is your name, sweetheart?" Grandine asked sweetly, looking at Lucy with the most angelic smile. Lucy blushed, trying to find her voice again. "L – Lucy Heartfillia," Lucy announced, making whoever heard gasp. "H – Heartfillia? As in . . . _Princess_ Lucy Heartfillia?"

"Yes ma'am, daughter of Judo and Layla Heartfillia."

"Wait, you're a princess?"

"Eh, sort of like that . . ."

"So, you're the lucky girl who Natsu fallen in love with. I thought you were some regular girl but looks like Natsu did find a princess to marry." Igneel said while chuckling.

He reminded her of Natsu.

"Lucy . . . might I ask why were you filed missing couple months ago around the kingdom?" Grandine asked, looking at the blonde. "Err . . ." Lucy looked at them uncomfortably as she shot her step-family a nervous glance. Should she tell them and put them into the misery she was in for the past years? "I – I don't know, Ma'am."

"Well it doesn't matter, you're here now and you'll be my bride."

"No! I won't accept this!" Starla suddenly got up, shouting loudly. Everyone looked towards her, startled by her sudden outburst. "Lucy, you will always be with me and be my maid! No one can take you away from me!" Starla shouted as she threw cards on the floor. A magic circle appeared and a dragon popped out.

It made a horrible roar and all the guest ran out screaming. The Dragneel's and Heartfillia's were present.

"You're a mage too?" Lucy gasped, backing away slightly as the dragon stomped towards her. "Of course I was!" She snorted while she crossed her arms.

Lucy took her keys out from under dress, grabbing one of her golden keys. "Gate of the Lion: Leo!" Lucy slashed the key into the air making a glow appear in thin air. Soon, smoke puffed out and out appeared what looks like a human. "I won't let you harm Lucy." Loki said pushing his glasses up.

"Lucy you're a mage?" Natsu asked her in surprise, looking at the celestial mage and back at her. Lucy looked at him and smiled, "Yup, I'm a stellar mage." Lucy replied. "That's so cool!"

"Thanks, I guess."

"But Lucy, you don't need to worry about this dragon. I've got this,"

"Wha –"

"Hey Dragon!" Natsu shouted, waving his hands in the air. Natsu had some likings of dragons and anything fire-related, he was pretty sure he got this. "You know, _my_ father is a much better dragon than you are!"

"Natsu, what the hell are you saying?"

"Relax, dad. I got this,"

"He's going to give our identity out, Grandine,"

"Shush, Igneel. I want to see what our Natsu has in plan." The dragon stared at Natsu, looking as if he was in deep thought. "No, you stupid dragon! Fire! Burn them to crisps!" Starla stomped her foot on the floor, commanding the dragon to kill them all. The dragon nodded and sucked in a large breath ready to blow fire towards them, everyone screaming to get shelter.

"Natsu, get away from the dragon!" Lucy shouted, trying to run towards Natsu but Loki grabbed her, sheltering her with his back as they crouched down on the floor.

"_Natsu!_"

"Thank you for the meal," Was the last thing Lucy heard before the dragon was knocked down and disappeared.

Lucy stared in shock, her eyes wide. It just happened to quickly; was he always this fast? "Guards!" Igneel yelled making the royal guards grab the step-sisters and Starla. The guards took them away, Grandine and Igneel following to arrest and put them in prison while Wendy followed.

Natsu looked around, seeing that the whole place was a bit broken and burnt he knew he's going to get a scolding later. His eyes wondered for a moment before they met a pair of brown ones, staring right back at him. He had remembered Lucy and rushed to her side, checking if she was alright. "Are you hurt, Lucy?"

"I – I'm fine, what about you?"

"I'm fine; fire has no effect on me." Natsu flashed a grin making Lucy sigh in relief. "What magic can you do?"

"It's called dragon slayer magic; I'm a fire dragon slayer." Natsu mumbled as he grabbed Lucy's arm, seeing the small bruise he frowned. "How many more do you have of these?" Lucy pulled her arms away from his grip and covered it, frowning as she looked away. "What are you going to do with my step-family?"

"Arrest them; keep them in prison for years for doing this to you."

"But my father –","Natsu! Lucy! Are you okay?" Grandine and Igneel came back rushing in, looking at Lucy on the floor with Natsu crouching down in front of her. "Queen Grandine and King Igneel." Lucy said, watching how Grandine shoved Natsu to the side and took his spot. "Sweetheart, are you okay?"

"I'm okay, I'm just a bit surprised."

"Well, it'll be okay soon. Do you want me to contact your father?"

"Yes please, I would like to speak with him also." Lucy smiled as she looked at the blue-haired queen. Grandine nodded and Wendy came back in, looking at the Dragneel's.

"Are we going to keep them in prison? We have to repay them back for doing this to Lucy!"

"Natsu, don't do that, just leave it. They could rot in that cell for all I care,"

Lucy looked around the place, seeing the damages she frowned. She somewhat felt responsible for it and she felt guilty. But she forgot all about it once she saw the clock and it was 11:56PM. Lucy gasped and fumbled for her keys, remembering Virgo's warning. "Where are my keys?" Lucy panicked, patting her dress for her small pouch of keys.

When she finally found them, she picked out Virgo's key and summoned her out. "You called Princess?" Virgo bowed respectfully, observing her surroundings. "Virgo, I need some clothes before my dress disappears and I appear naked in . . . 3 minutes."

"Naked?"

"I'll be back soon, Princess." Virgo bowed and disappeared leaving them all alone once more. "Hey, Luce." Natsu put his hand on her shoulder making her turn towards him. "Yeah?"

Natsu leaned in and kissed Lucy's lips and grinned at her blushing face. "Will you marry me?" Lucy blinked and giggled a bit, looking at him with a smile on her face. "Try asking me 3 months later."

"Huh?"

"I'm not rushing into marriage so quickly. I didn't even know you for a day, Natsu." Lucy sighed smiling. He stared at her for a while before he laughed, grinning ever so widely. "Yosh! Challenge accepted, Luce!"

"So, Future- daughter-in-law." Grandine winked, coming closer to Lucy. "Let's wait for your spirit and father to arrive." Grandine smiled and Lucy nodded while smiling sweetly. "Lucy, welcome to the family!" Igneel grinned, almost identical to Natsu's. "Hi, Lucy-san! I'm Wendy! Natsu's younger sister!" A small blue-haired girl came bouncing up towards Lucy, a wide grin on her face. "Thank you King Igneel and Hi Wendy."

"Lucy, please call us Grandine and Igneel for now on,"

"Okay, Que- I mean Grandine." Lucy smiled and she nodded towards the smiling parents. Soon the spirit came back with Lucy's clothes and grinned devilishly. "Princess! Your clothes!" Lucy faced her to be stripped naked and dressed in front of her future in-laws.

With Igneel and Natsu both blushing hard and with Wendy and Grandine jaws dropped as Lucy scolded Virgo for doing that. Natsu got a nose bleed few seconds later and rushed to the bathroom while Igneel was just blushing staring at his future-daughter-in-law, thinking about her beautiful body.

"Don't you dare get dirty thought, young man. You have a wife you know." Grandine hissed dragging him by the ear. Wendy and the couple left as Natsu came back from his trip from the bathroom.

"Natsu . . ." Lucy blushed embarrassed after she saw the tissues that were stuck up his nose. Natsu grinned and looked at her, a hint of pink on his cheeks. "There's nothing to be embarrassed about that kind of a body, Luce!" Natsu shouted making Lucy feel even embarrassed.

Lucy glared at him smacking him in the head. "Ow! Already hitting me and were not even married yet!" Natsu whined rubbing his head making Lucy even angrier. "Shut it!" Lucy hissed as Natsu backed away from her afraid she might kill him.

A few minutes later while guards were cleaning and fixing things here and there, Lucy decided to talk. "Hey, Natsu. Why did you fall in love with me?" Lucy asked, Natsu looking at her and pulling her near. "Because, You're funny, beautiful, cute, and many other traits that I love about you." He grinned at the blushing blonde that hugged him back. Truth was, Lucy was the perfect girl he's been looking for in a while. He hasn't met anyone like her and it instantly made him attracted to her. "Hey, Luce?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we dating right now?"

"I think we are . . ."

"Then I need to propose 3 months later?"

"Mhm,"

"Alright then! I'll try my best, Luce!" Natsu grinned as he suddenly got so fired up. Lucy eyed him, raising a brow. "What's with the nickname anyways?" Natsu chuckled and looked at her, liking how she got all flustered and embarrassed.

"You're so cute when you blush."


	5. Be mine forever

~PREVIOUSLY ON THE LAST CHAPTER~

_"You're so cute when you blush."_

* * *

-LUCY'S P.O.V-

Okay, so I'm the so called future-daughter-in-law of the Dragneel's; this is very shocking. It went around the whole kingdom then to all the towns. I was surprised on how fast it spread. I didn't see Grandine or Igneel talking to _anybody_. The next thing I knew was that our marriage is on the newspaper. It was such a big fuss that Natsu and I are soon to be weds.

He tries his hardest in everything. He really wants me to love him and marry him; He's just such a sweetheart! For the past week he has been getting me all these flowers and he tells me sweet things every day.

I enjoy them as much as I enjoy his flowers and company.

He sends small cards with the flowers and says such things as _'You__'re__ beautiful'_ Or _'I love you.'_ Or things like _'If I had to choose between breathing and loving you, I would use my last breath to say, I love you.' _I blush all the time he says those sweet things to me and he just laughs hugging me and kissing me again. It's like a real Fairy Tale.

He also hugs me and kisses me all the time and when I get cold he warms me up with his un-normal body heat. I find it weird that his body was twice as warmer than the rest of people. Since he's a fire mage he said his body heat is warmer than the normal human body.

I guess that's pretty legit.

Natsu takes cares of me and keeps me in the kingdom; his family treats me already like family too. We all get along and it already has been 3 months since the incident.

I talked to my father and everything; to my surprise he kicked those witches in prison! I laugh every time I think about it.

All I just have to do is wait for Natsu to purpose to me again.

* * *

-NORMAL P.O.V-

Lucy cracked open her eyes and saw a sleeping Natsu in front of her.

Grandine insisted they shared a room and bed together since their getting married soon. '_I can't believe I'm going to __m__arry Natsu one of these days.'_ Lucy thought looking at his childish face. He looked less animated while sleeping and less crazy, that's for sure.

Lucy reached over and stroked his face.

Natsu scrunched up his face and opened his eyes. "Lucy," Natsu mumbled as he wrapped his arms around her small figure after seeing that she was staring right at him. "Natsu," Lucy giggled hugging him back. "Morning." He kissed her cheek and then her lips. Lucy kissed him back happily."Good morning, Natsu." Lucy smiled making the male smile back.

"Hey . . . What day is it today?" Natsu asked as he sat up and stretched, yawning at the process. Lucy tried thinking of the date then finally figured it out. "It's March 28." Lucy replied while Natsu nodded.

"Hey, let's go somewhere today. Like a date. I want to tell you something." Natsu said lying back down, looking up at the ceiling.

"Why can't you tell me right now?" Lucy asked flipping over to her stomach and facing him. "Because, I don't want to." Natsu stuck his tongue out his future wife who just pouted in the process. Sitting up on the bed, her golden locks all sticking out everywhere she yawned and stretched.

"Hey, Luce."

"Hmm?"

"I love you." Lucy blushed looking away from him, feeling embarrassed all over again. Natsu chuckled and pulled her close nuzzling into her.

Soon, a knock appeared on the door and a maid came inside, holding an envelope. "Princess, a letter for you."

"Ah, Jina! I told you to call me Lucy." Lucy scolds getting out of the bed.

"Sorry, Lucy-san. Mail came for you." Jina smiled handing her an envelope. Lucy happily took it and the maid left, Natsu coming to her side. Jina "Whose it from, Luce?" Natsu asked as he tried reading over her shoulder. Lucy flipped over the envelope and her eyes widen. "My Father . . ." Lucy said while reading the letter.

_Dear Lucy,_

_It's your Papa, Lucy. How are you? I haven't seen you in 3 months! Did the prince p__ro__pose to you yet?_ _Send me a letter when the wedding is so, I can finally see my daughter get married! But, I can't make any promises I will attend._ _I'm all the way in America doing some business. Hope I could see you soon, Lucy-Chan._

_Take care, _  
_Papa._

Lucy smiled and folded the letter back down. She never thought she'll receive a letter from the old man. He was always the one to say letters were a waste of paper and ink but look at this now. "You miss your father?" Natsu asked as he snapped Lucy out of her world.

Lucy nodded frowning and Natsu couldn't help but frown too.

Natsu hugged her and kissed her again. "Don't frown, my love. I'm here and never will I leave you." Natsu whispered into her ear making Lucy smile just a bit. Lucy hugged him smiling and feeling safe in his arms. "Thank you," Natsu pulled away slightly and kissed her soft lips. "Anything for my love,"

"Ahem." Igneel cleared his throat making Lucy and Natsu looked towards the doors. Seeing Natsu's father standing in the doorway, Lucy blushed and Natsu glared at him. "What is it?" Natsu asked, clearly pissed off.

"Don't you guys want breakfast?" Igneel asked, not bothered by Natsu's heated glare nor the kissing of the couple. "W - We'll come down, Father."

Igneel smiled and walked away. "Interrupting us for something like that. . ." Natsu snorted as Lucy laughed and went to get changed.

"Luce, where are you going?" Natsu followed her, whining just a bit. "To get changed, what else?" Lucy asked grabbing her t-shirt and pants.

Natsu watched and started to whine again. "But I like you outfit right now!" Lucy looked down to see she was only wearing her panties with one of Natsu's t-shirt.

Lucy blushed and went into the bathroom.

Natsu changed into some comfortable pants with a t-shirt. Lucy came out with some comfortable short shorts and a t-shirt. Lucy set Natsu's shirt on the bed and walked over to Natsu. Natsu was on a chair thinking really hard about something and Lucy couldn't help but worry.

"What you thinking hard about, sweetheart?" Lucy asked sitting next to him. "Something." He replied making Lucy pouted and crossed her arms. She felt like Natsu wasn't telling her everything now a day.

Natsu looked up at her and smiled. "Let's go downstairs! I'm hungry!" Natsu said grabbing her hand as Lucy smiled and walked down with him.

The two ran down the stairs, Natsu skidding on the floor just a slight bit. The couple entered the kitchen to be greeted. "Lucy-Chan! Good morning!" Grandine greeted smiling. "Good morning, Mother!" Lucy smiled back, sitting down on the chair. Natsu sat down next to her, grinning from ear to ear.

"Why are you guys wearing clothes like that? You should wear clothes like royalties not like lazy bums." Igneel said sipping his coffee while eyeing Lucy and Natsu's outfits.

"It doesn't matter." Natsu waved him off making Igneel slightly pissed off. They both had a glare-off and Grandine both snapped which stopped them both. "Igneel leave them be, if they want to dress like that let them do it." Grandine said. "Yes, dear." Igneel grunted as Natsu smirked drinking his milk.

They had a silence just eating there breakfast and Lucy was first to break the silence. "Where is Wendy-san?" She asked as she noticed the blue princess was in nowhere in sight.

"Princess Wendy is still asleep." One of the maid replied making Grandine gasp. She looked at the time to see it was almost noon. "Can one of you wake her up please?" Grandine asked. "Yes, Ma'am." They bowed and left the room.

"Lucy, do you want to head out after breakfast?"

"Where you guys heading off to?"

"Natsu said he wants to take me out today." Lucy smiled making Grandine feel a bit jealous. "Awh, young love." Grandine sighed and smiled making Igneel rolled his eyes drinking his mug.

"Why won't you take me out anymore, Igneel?"

"We don't have much time, dear." Igneel replied.

"Still. . ." Grandine pouted making Lucy giggled a bit and smiled at Grandine who returned the smile. "Neh, Lucy?" Natsu asked. "Oh, yeah. Okay." Lucy agreed as she smiled at her fiancé. Natsu grinned and started to dig into his food once more.

"Alright, since I'm finished I'm going to go get dressed and we'll go." Lucy said as she excused herself from the table. Natsu kissed her forehead as Lucy headed upstairs. "I'm heading upstairs too. Thank you for the meal." Natsu said as he followed Lucy upstairs, a devilish grin on his face.

Lucy headed upstairs to get ready for their date.

* * *

"I haven't been outside in so long!" Lucy squealed as she looked around holding Natsu's hand, walking down the street. Natsu had taken her down town and he grinned, everything Lucy's eyes lit up to something new or fascinating.

"It's good to get some fresh air now and then." Natsu grinned walking with her, giving her hand a slight squeeze. Lucy looked at him and smiled sweetly, returning the gesture.

As they started to walk around, people stared at the two couple whispering and squealing. "Ah! Isn't that the prince and his soon-to-be-wife?" A Girl asked another, trying not so hard to hide the fact they were talking about Natsu and Lucy. "They are probably on a date!" The other girl squealed, Lucy feeling the blood rush to her face.

"They look so good together!" They giggled altogether and Lucy couldn't help but feel like her face was on fire. But that was true. Lucy and Natsu actually _did _look good together. It was like they were meant for each other.

"Natsu, what is it that you needed to tell me?" Lucy asked him, remembering that Natsu took her out to talk to her about sometime. "I'll tell you later. Now let's enjoy our time out." Natsu winked and pulled her towards somewhere, Lucy smiling at him.

Natsu and Lucy went around the town enjoying their time being. They went around the whole place, noticing a few new things and other random things, Lucy's face lighting up to every little thing possible making Natsu chuckle. She even seemed fascinated that the building was blue and Natsu somehow thought it was cute. It eventually turned late and they were taking a walk in the park after dinner.

Natsu had taken Lucy to her favorite restaurant and Lucy enjoyed every little part and details of it, making Natsu feel like her was doing a great job. "Natsu, now can you tell me what you wanted to tell me?" Lucy asked, her lips turning into a small pout.

Natsu grinned and stopped her, making her look at him curiously. He grabbed both of her hands and stared into her chocolate brown eyes, Lucy's cheeks turning a slight pink.

"Luce, you know I love you a lot and you mean the world to me." Natsu started and Lucy nodded smiling.

"And when I first met you I thought you were a weirdo."

"Hey – I am not weird!"

"But, when I kept seeing you I took a liking of you. Then eventually, I fell in love with you and I'm glad I did. Luce, I want to wake up every morning looking at your beautiful face and hear your laughter and smiles. I want to hear our kids playing and I always want to be your side." Natsu kneeled down and pulled something out of his pocket. Lucy gasped as her eyes widen; she knew what was going to happen next.

"Lucy, would you accept my proposal and marry me?" Natsu asked opening the box that revealed a diamond ring. Lucy gasped, tears pouring down her face. She never knew he'll propose today and right now.

"Oh, Natsu! Of course!" Lucy hugged him crying, people staring and clapping for the couple.

Natsu chuckled and took the ring out and slipped it onto her ring finger, smiling widely. "I love you, Luce." Natsu smiled as he hugged her tight, Lucy returning the hug.

"I love you too, Natsu." Lucy said before she kissed him full on the lips.


	6. Happily ever after

And so, Natsu proposed to me. I was so happy and he finally did it right! I was so proud of him and he seemed proud too by the looks of it.

When we went home my eyes were puffy from all the crying and Natsu had to carry me all the way home bridal style because I couldn't stand up for some reason. My legs felt like jello and I couldn't breathe properly. I was just too happy and shocked.

When we arrived Natsu announce our engagement and we celebrated. Grandine cried, Igneel grinned, the whole kingdom was in tears, congratulating us and partying like crazy.

I contacted my Papa and told him about the wedding and he said he'll be coming back to Magnolia as soon as possible. We decided we'll have the wedding in summer and there was a lot of preparing to do. It was chaos!

It was almost wedding time and the closer the day got the more Natsu freaked out. I just didn't understand what he was so freaked out about, maybe he was nervous something bad might happen. But I couldn't blame him, he was a weirdo. He wanted everything perfect and it somehow made him look like a perfectionist. But Natsu was the last thing coming to a perfectionist. I just wonder what made him like this for the wedding. I thought he'll be the one lied back on the bed saying, _"Do whatever the hell you like."_ But guess I was wrong.

Today was the day before the wedding day and Natsu was sweating and he couldn't do anything right. He was shouting and groaning, his legs taking him here to there. He couldn't stay in one place which made him look like he was running, which he was.

This morning he wasn't even paying attention and went downstairs in his boxers. Then he poured orange juice in his cereal. He was a total wreck.

I just hope he isn't like this on the real day.

* * *

-NORMAL P.O.V-

"No! That is supposed to be over there!" Natsu shouted, pointing to a spot all the way in the far right, the workers going over to where Natsu had just pointed to. "Natsu, why don't you take a rest?" Lucy sweat dropped pulling him over to a chair, looking at the frustrated pink prince. "I can't! Tomorrow's our wedding day and I want it to be perfect!" Natsu exclaimed, watching the workers place chairs and tables in certain places, his sharp eyes watching everything. "It is perfect. I'm marrying the man I love and that's all I need. So, please relax. You don't want to faint during our wedding do you?".

Natsu instantly sat down and rested his head on the table. "No, I don't I'm just so nervous . . ."

"I'm nervous too! Relax, sweetie." Lucy rubbed his back smiling. Natsu smiled and kissed her cheek, the two of them grinning against the kiss. "You're beautiful," Natsu hugged her, mumbling into her hair. Lucy just blushed, hugging him back. "Thank you."

"Lucy!" Someone called making the princess and prince turn towards the person who just called her. Lucy turned around and her eyes widen as she came face to face with her father. "Papa!" Lucy shouted, letting her fiancé go to run into her father's arm. "Lucy! I missed you so much! How are you? I think you gotten more beautiful!" He exclaimed while Lucy giggled kissing her father's cheek.

"I missed you Papa!" Lucy smiled and Judo nodded at her smiling face. "Hello, Father." Natsu said nervously as he grinned, standing next to Lucy while bowing just a bit. "You must be Prince Natsu! Pleasure to meet you." Judo said as he was about to bow right back but Natsu held his hand up before he did. "No, father, don't do that. Starting from tomorrow I'm you son-in-law. Please treat me like a son not like someone who is royal."

"As you wish." He smiled, Natsu returning the dazzling smile."Papa! I'm so glad you came before the wedding!" Lucy's face beamed, Natsu never seeing her light up so much.

"I wouldn't miss my own daughter's wedding!"

Soon, Judo had left to go meet Igneel and Grandine and they talked what seemed like forever. Lucy, Natsu, and Wendy were outside playing hide-and-go-seek, Lucy feeling like she hadn't played this game since she was 7.

"Lucy-Nee! Let's play!" Wendy laughed running around the field as Lucy stood behind her, a smile on her beautiful face. "Lucy-Nee, huh?" Lucy echoed, letting that sink in. "You are going to be part of the family starting tomorrow." Natsu hugged her from behind, a small blushing now making its way up to her cheeks.

"Yeah, Lucy Dragneel . . ."

"Doesn't that name sound great?"

"Yes, has a ring to it." Natsu grinned at her and Lucy smiled back shyly. "Lucy-Nee, let's play hide and seek!" Wendy smiled jumping up and down making Lucy nod and smiled.

"Alright! Natsu's it!" Lucy shouted so suddenly, catching Natsu by surprise. "Wait what!" Lucy and Wendy ran away, the two disappearing while Natsu stood there, smirking. '_What Lucy doesn't know is my great sense of smell and hearing__ . . .__'_ Thought Natsu as his onyx eyes looked around the place, his head tilting upwards just a bit. He sniffed the air and smirked again, finding the scent that belonged to his beautiful fiancé.

"Found you, Luce." Natsu ran towards a direction where he caught her scent, finding it real easy.

Meanwhile Lucy hid quietly on top of a tree, her heart racing at the thought of Natsu finding her. "I haven't done anything like this since I was 7!" Lucy said to herself, her feet dangling from the tree, her lips curved upwards to form a smile. "Natsu, you really changed my life." Lucy said adjusting herself on the tree branch, sighing dreamily.

Lucy heard footsteps and looked down to the ground to find Natsu was there. His bubble gum pink hair with his scarf around his neck, his body frozen on the spot. Natsu smirked as he decided to play dumb, knowing that Lucy was just above his head. "Lucy! Where are you?" Natsu called out, the blonde giggling just a bit.

"Guess she's not here . . ." Natsu said in a sarcastic voice and left making Lucy laughed softly. She sat there for a while when she felt a warm pair of hands around her waist. Lucy jumped and squealed, turning around to see no other then her soon-to-be-husband, Natsu Dragneel. "Natsu! How'd you find me?"

"What you don't know about me is I have great sense of smell and hearing. . ." Natsu snuggled against her neck, the blush returning to coat her pale cheeks. "Awh, you could have told me that before we played this game. You technically cheated." Lucy pouted Natsu looking at her a bit offended. "Did not!" Natsu argued.

"Did too."

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"I did _not_ cheat!" Natsu shouted. "Yes you did! You're not allowed to use your freaking nose to sniff me out!" Lucy said, throwing her hands in the air. Natsu groaned and face-palmed himself. "I didn't cheat Luce!" Natsu protested but Lucy argued back, "You sniffed me out, that's not fair! It's like using the cheat code to finish a game!" Lucy crossed her arms and Natsu hung his head in frustration.

"Admit you cheated, Natsu." Lucy poked his cheek making Natsu grabbed her hand and kissed her right on the lips, Natsu smirking just a bit when he saw that she blushed again. "I'm sorry I cheated, when I didn't." Natsu said, muttering the last one, a soft smile on her lips.

"It's okay!" Lucy hugged him kissing him again.

"Hey, Love birds! Get down here!" A guy with long spiky hair with a lot of piercings on his face shouted from down below, Natsu and Lucy separating to look who it was. "Gajeel? What are you doing here?" Natsu asked, leaning down just to look at the man. "Get your ass down here," He hissed making Natsu sigh and roll his eyes. "Grumpy,"

"I heard that!"

"You were meant to!" Natsu shouted back, picking Lucy up and jumping down the tree. Lucy shrieked and closed her eyes shut, feeling her body drop down low. "You can open your eyes now, Luce." Lucy heard, her eyes slowly opening again. She looked to see the same punkish guy was standing in front of her, a scowl on his face.

"Natsu, who is he?" Lucy asked pointing at Gajeel, Natsu setting her down on her feet again. "Lucy, this is my cousin Gajeel. Gajeel this is my fiancée, Lucy." Natsu introduced them, pointing at each other.

"Uh, Hi Gajeel."

"Whatever. They want you inside, hothead." Gajeel said turning away from them, jabbing his finger towards the castle as Lucy pouted. "You're not much of a nice person . . ."

"He's not like that to Levy." Natsu teased making Gajeel stopped in his tracks. "Levy? Who's Levy?" Lucy asked, her eyes darting from the glaring Gajeel to her smirking fiancé, Natsu. "His Girlfriend. They been dating for almost 4 years and he still haven't purposed." Natsu laughed teasingly towards Gajeel who looked like he was about to punch him.

"He's too chicken!"

"Oh! Is Levy's last name Mcgarden?"

Natsu and Gajeel looked at her in surprise. "Huh? Yeah, how'd you know?"

"Short, Blue hair?" Lucy asked making Gajeel nod.

"How do you know Levy, Luce?" Natsu asked. "Because I met Levy wh -"

"-Lu-Chan?" Lucy and everybody else turned around to see a blue-haired female dressed in a yellow royal dress, her bangs pulled back with a matching yellow bandana. Lucy's eyes widen along with Levy's and the two ran towards each other, their hands interlacing as their smile never left their face. "Levy-Chan!"

"Lu-Chan!"

"Levy-Chaan! It really is you!" Lucy cried, hugging her tightly. Levy returned the hug, tears prickling in her eyes. "I missed you! What happened to you?"

"Lucy, what is this?" Natsu asked, confused as Gajeel silently stood next to Natsu, observing the scene. "Levy, how do you know her?"

"Levy-Chan and I are best friends since we were 3!" Lucy smiled. "And we haven't seen each other since!" Levy whipped her tear away, smiling towards her blonde best friend who smiled back. "Lu-Chan I heard you're getting married to Natsu!" Levy asked holding her hands, giving them a light squeeze. "Yup! Tomorrow! You're coming, right?"

"Yes! Of course! I'm coming with Gajeel tomorrow!"

"Levy-Chan! Let's head inside! You have to tell me what has happened for these past years!" Lucy grabbed her hand and they went inside leaving Natsu and Gajeel outside in shock. They disappeared inside the castle and the two dragon slayers stood there in silence.

"Lucy . . ." Natsu whined his fiancé's name while Gajeel followed, grunting in process.

~**X**~

"What happened? Why are you dating that guy? Uh, Gajeel?" Lucy asked as she tried remembering the rude guy's name. "Gajeel? He is really sweet and romantic, Lu-Chan!" Levy exclaimed, her cheeks glowing a slight red as she put her hands against her cheeks to cool them down.

Lucy's jaw dropped, gawking at the blunette. "Really! He gives me roses and presents and kisses me every time he sees me! He's so sweet!"

"How did you guys meet?" Lucy asked. "Well, we bumped into each other when I was in the bookstore 4 years ago . . ."

* * *

~FLASHBACK~

_Levy Mcgarden was reading and walking along the streets._

_She knew it was a bad idea but she_ had_to finish the chapter where Hatsuki confesses his undying love to the women he loves before it was too late!__ She was too engrossed into the book that she didn't even know that a certain somebody was walking straight for her. S__he bumped into this tall guy who had spiky black hair and piercings over his face__, the blunette almost falling over. _

_"Oh, I'm sorry!" Levy said looking up at him__, feeling a bit bad she bumped into him.__ He stared at her, cheeks a bit flushed. "I-It's alright." He muttered and walked away__, leaving the bookworm standing there to feel a bit confused._

_After that encounter Gajeel got a liking of that blue haired girl. He __followed __her__ around to make sure she didn't get hurt__ and sometimes talked to her if she was alone._

_Finally, __what seemed like forever, he finally __he got the guts to ask her out. "U-Uh, Levy__ . . .__" Gajeel came to her__, feeling a bit flustered. He never felt like this before, he was the almighty Gajeel Redfox._

_"Ah__,__ Gajeel-kun! It's good to see you again!" Levy smiled__, her face lighting up. __"Oh, yeah__, __Um__,__ Can I ask you something?" Gajeel asked__, the bookworm tilting her head to the side__. _

_"What is it?" _

_"__Err . . . would you like to be mine?__" Gajeel asked looking away from her. "Eh?" _

"_If you don't want to, it's fine by me." Gajeel turned around, about to walk away.__ Levy finally understood what Gajeel meant and she blushed, quickly standing up._ _"No__,__ Gajeel-kun! I would love to!" Levy shouted._

_Gajeel froze and turn back to face her. Levy was now blushing__ hard._

_"I-I would love to be your girlfriend__ . . .__"_

* * *

~END OF FLASHBACK~

"That is such a sweet story, Levy-Chan!" Lucy smiled small tears in her eyes. "It is! And every time I bring it up, Gajeel blushes like crazy!" Levy giggled, Lucy giggling with her best friend.

Suddenly, the door to Lucy's room burst open, a pink-haired prince running into the room, crying dramatically. "Lucy, you left me!"

"Natsu?"

"What kind of person are you, Luce? Leaving me all alone with metal face . . ." Natsu held her head close to his with little drops of tears in his eyes, looking too cute for Lucy. Lucy tried not blushing as he stared into her eyes, Natsu somewhat looking like he was sparkling while he said those words. "Don't be such a drama queen, Natsu. I just left you alone for 10 minutes . . ."

"And it was the worst 10 minutes of my life!" Natsu exclaimed, Levy giggling from the back. "Natsu, you're overreacting."

"Oh yeah. You're here too." Natsu said bluntly looking at Levy who frowned and ran from the room also crying dramatically.

"Natsu, that wasn't nice!" Lucy scolded him, Natsu grinning sheepish at her. "I'm sorry. At least I'm alone with you." Natsu pulled her near and grinned, the blonde blushing like a cherry. "Natsu, I love you."

"I love you too, Lucy!" He kissed her cheek, the two grinning at each other. They were so in love.

* * *

Lucy woke up that morning all happy and excited but, also nervous. Today was her big day and she was worrying. "Good morning, Luce." Natsu grinned hugging her, always awake and hugging her tightly. "Natsu, good morning!" Lucy giggled, her arms instantly wrapping around him. "Today's the wedding!"

"I know, I'm so happy!"

"I'm so nervous!"

"Natsu! Lucy! Are you two awake?" Grandine knocked on the door, the couple untangling from each other to let their mother in. "Mother!" Lucy got up and opened the door for her, the queen smiling at her future-daughter-in-law. "Ah! Morning, Lucy-Chan. Ready for the wedding?"

"To be honest I'm very nervous . . ." Lucy bushed a bit, Grandine giggling a bit. "It's going to be alright. Now let's go get you ready for the wedding!" Grandine grabbed her wrist and rushed down the hall, leaving Natsu alone in the room processing everything that had just happened.

Soon, Gajeel came in Natsu room and started to drag him somewhere. "Where are you taking me, metal face?" Natsu shouted struggling as he tried getting out of his death grip that was around his ankle, the dragon slayer dragging him from the floor. "Stop struggling flame head. Were getting you ready for your stupid wedding." Gajeel grunted kicking open a room.

He threw Natsu in there and Natsu slid on the floor, his shirt rolling up to his tone chest. "Why are you dragging me and throwing me into place?" Natsu hissed, Gajeel snorting at him. "I'm helping you so shut up and get dressed."

A guy appeared out of the curtains and grabbed Natsu, taking him behind the curtains, Natsu shrieking like a little girl.

"Wait! What are you doing!"

-TO LUCY-

"Wait, Mother!" Lucy squeaked getting dragged to a room, the queen's death grip tightening even more around her small wrist. "Lucy! Get dressed into your dress and I'll see you at the wedding! Okay?" Grandine smiled and left the room, leaving the blonde standing in the middle of the room confused and embarrassed.

"Hello, Miss Lucy. I'll be getting you dressed into your dress." A maid came out of somewhere, smiling sweetly at the blonde. The maid got Lucy dressed into her dress, Lucy feeling a bit embarrassed that the maid was dressing her into the clothes she had to wear. Soon, after the mad had gotten Lucy into her wedding dress, she started to do her hair and make-up. "Miss Lucy, you can look now." Lucy opened her eyes and looked at herself in the mirror, her reflection showing somebody completely different. "I-Is that me?"

"Yes, you're very beautiful." She smiled. Lucy blushed and thanked her, the maid nodding and smiling towards the blonde. The door opened again, revealing a blue-haired female, dressed in a lovely pale pink dress, knee-high and sparkling, Lucy's eyes lighting up at the beautiful dress she was wearing. "Levy-Chan!" Lucy hugged her, tears threatening to fall. "Lu-Chan! You look so pretty!"

"Thank you." Lucy sniffed. "Don't cry Lu-chan. You'll ruin your beautiful face."

"I'm just so happy! I finally met my true love and now I'm getting married Levy-Chan!"

"That's why you'll have to look beautiful on your special day." Levy said, carefully dabbing her eyes with her handkerchief, Lucy smiling at her best friend. "Lucy?" Judo knocked on the door before walking inside, his eyes widening at her appearance. "Papa!"

"Bye, Lu-Chan! I'll see you!" Levy left the room, letting the two Heartfillia's get some alone time. "Papa . . ." Lucy started to cry again, Judo freaking out a bit in the inside. "Oh Lucy, don't cry." He whipped her tears away for her, a soft smile coming to his lips.

"I can't believe you're getting married . . ."

"Me either, I just wish Mama was here . . ." Lucy said, the two of them smiling sadly at each other."I do too. Now cheer up! It's time for you to get married." Judo grinned slightly, Lucy smiling back. "Papa, I love you." Lucy hugged him.

"I do too. Now let's get going." He pulled his arm out letting Lucy grab it. The two took deep breaths and opened the door, the music playing and Lucy with her father was walking down the aisle. Lucy looked around, her eyes widening and her heart beating fast. Why were so many people here? She started to feel nervous but when she saw Natsu in his suit all the way on the other side she thought she just died right there.

People were taking picture and everyone was talking about how beautiful Lucy looked. Finally they made it down and they were in front of Natsu, Natsu grinning while Lucy blushing. "You look beautiful, Luce." Natsu grinned holding out his hand to let Judo hand his daughter's hand off to him. "Thanks." Lucy blushed, Judo handing Natsu Lucy's hand and walked over to his seat.

"We are all gathered here today for the lovely Prince Natsu and the beautiful maiden Lucy . . "

~**X**~

"Do you Natsu Dragneel take Lucy to be you lawful wedded wife?" he asked. "I do." Natsu grinned while looking at Lucy who smiled back widely. "Do you Lucy Heartfillia, take Natsu as your lawful wedded husband?" he then asked Lucy, everyone now looking at Lucy and waiting for her to say her answer. "I do."

"I pronounce you husband and wife. You may kiss the bride." He smiled closing his book, stepping back as Natsu faced Lucy, kissing her on the lips. The crowd got up and started clapping, Natsu pulling away to grin at his wife. "I love you." Natsu whispered. "I love you, too."

"Let's get going, Mrs. Dragneel."

-YEARS LATER.-

"Natsu! Can you help me with something?" Lucy shouted for her husband, Natsu rushing into the room as soon as he heard his wife's call. "What is it? Is it time for the baby to come already?" Natsu freaked out, looking at Lucy who sat on the couch holding her swollen tummy. Lucy smiled and looked at Natsu, shaking her head back and forth. "No, Natsu. Layla wants to play but I can't play right now. Would you play with her?" Lucy asked, motioning towards their 2 year old daughter who pouted at her father, huge tears in her eyes. Natsu sighed in relief and smiled, walking over to where his daughter was to pick her up in his arms. "Oh, Of course! Layla, Mama has to rest! She had your baby brother inside her!"

"Mama has baby inside!"

"Yes, mama does." Natsu laughed and left the room, Lucy smiling widely at their shrinking figure. Lucy smiled and patted her big belly. Being 8 months pregnant, she was coming closer and closer to her due date. She couldn't wait to see her son.

"Mama I just fingered out what you meant by when you told me I was like Cinderella. I finally got my happily ever after, after all with my prince. Natsu Dragneel . . ."

* * *

**A/N: AHHH, I've finished the editing and stuff! X'D  
Oh well, I'm done and it took me at least 30 minutes to do it. Oh gooosh, thank you for reading and all the support! I'll post the last one soon and hope you liked.  
Review for mwah, thank yooou!**


End file.
